can't stand to be around you anymore
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: WRESTLING FANDOM. /Pepper has been loyally at Punk's side for so long, and she's seen him change along the way. She just wishes this change hadn't happened. But then she thinks back to one of her favourite songs and she smiles sadly and thinks, "You can't always get what you want.."/ An angsty het story featuring CM Punk with an OFC. REUPLOADED.


**TITLE:** can't stand to be around you anymore  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for ANGST  
**PAIRINGS:** CM Punk and Pepper Elisabeth Eve  
**WARNINGS:** angst, SO MUCH ANGST, implied abusive relationship, OFC, nexus possibly, sad shit, evil punkers, etc.  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** April 27th 2012 10:30-10:56 am  
**SUMMARY:** Punk's changed alot. And Pepper can't stand to be around him anymore.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** This is sad. I think. I tend not to really be emotionally affected by my writing until after it's simmered on this site for a few weeks and then i read it and i'm like BUBUBUBU THAT'S NEAT. This could be in the timeframe of New Nexus, or a future one where Punk could turn evil as fuck again. Whonoes. Butyeah. It's angsty.  
This is based on a poem thing I wrote on colourlovers to accompany a palette i made there and the colours made me write it. and then I wrote the other shit that isn't in italics and blablalbalblaa just fucking read the shit

reuploaded because it got got for no reason

* * *

_it was as if i couldn't stand to be around you anymore._

"You've changed an awful lot, Punk.." She said quietly, carefully. Her head tilted down and her eyes tilted up to look at her once-perfect teacher.  
"That's what people do, Evey." He said back to her, eyes dark as they usually were now. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder, but it was all so forced and rusted over. Pepper found herself cringing at the no-longer warm touch.

_you were harder to find, though right beside me_

Later they were watching the show unfold at the monitors. Pepper felt alone, though she sat shoulder to shoulder with CM Punk. Then, he stood, and she didn't care. He told her it was time to go. And so she stood with him. And they walked towards the curtain.

_i wanted to reach out and hold your marked hand_

Her hand itched as she looked at Punk's hand, and she tried to stomp down the screaming of her heard to grab it.

_i always do_

It didn't work. And so her desperate little Juliet tourettes struck again, making her twine her fingers between tattooed ones, and the sad little part of her felt whole again. The rest of her just emptied out.

_but it's just not yours anymore_

She didn't feel the happy warmth in her heart and stomach as their hands joined. It was like she was holding hands with a statue, or a boy used to make the one you want jealous.

_it just isn't you beside me_

She looked up and sideways, her brown eyes locating the face she'd used to look at and fall in love with.

_or in my eyes_

But it was just a mask. A mask on a mad, terrible man that she didn't quite know.

_or in my heart_

_'Whose hand are you holding?'_ Her mind asked her.  
_'I don't know..'_ Her heart whispered back.

_why did you disappear?_

The segment and interruption was done, and they were in the back with everyone else. Pepper's mind was telling her to run. To be free, and to do what she wanted to again. Like she did before. Before she knew it, she was ripping her hand from Punk's grasp.  
"Evey, what's-"  
"I hate you." She found herself spitting quickly, and after she said it, she clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening and filling with tears. She didn't think she'd ever be able to say those words. Never had she thought... That she could actually _hate_ him. She lifted her eyes to look at Punk's face. Unreadable. But confused. Almost looked defeated. _You've lost your pawn, boo hoo who gives a shit_.  
"I'm going to go."  
"But we're not done with the show! We both have matches later and-"  
"I don't care. I'll do my match." She spoke clearly, loudly, and then she was off, storming to the locker room to get changed to her ring gear  
(ripping or scratching off or drawing over anything that had anything to do with _him_)  
and walked back out, boots clicking softly on the floor. She didn't even look at Punk.  
"Hey, you. Play my music, i'm going out for my match." She told the stagehand, and he nodded quickly, and complied.

_i can't stand to be around you anymore_


End file.
